Peter Griffin
Peter Griffin is the Radioactive Uber Clans Gunman. Unlike Seth Macfarlanes version every sane person knows of, the RUC's Peter Griffin is a lot more cruel and unlike the show Family Guy where these antics are usually played for laughs, these are treated in a "serious"(In the RUCs mind) context. History and Personality Peter started off as a bank robber, that much is true(Though the "Notorious" part is up for debate.) In one of his bank heists, he was teaching his small posse of robbers how to use a gun (Though the robbers already knew how to use a gun in the first place). Hatter was at the bank to cash in a check, and happened to walk by Peter and his robber posse. Moments after that, Peter decided to rob the bank. He managed to snag a bag of money but the police were aware this robbery was going to happen due to Peter speaking out loud in the streets to his posse about it (understandably, the group was telling him to shut up and not talk about the robbery in public) while an officer was in earshot. No surprise they were prepared for this. A small fire fight happened which ended with Peter getting shot in the legs and his posse surrendering. He and the rest of his robber gang were put in a prison bus full of other prisoners. However when the driver stopped the bus for gas, Peter suddenly began to charge out of the bus with the rest of the prisoners soon following. This lead to his posse getting shot while the police chased after Peter Griffin. Popeye The Sailor and Felix the Cat heard his cries and brutally heroically killed the police officers evil demons chasing after Peter. While this was happening he came across Hatter again, who was walking home, not really caring about what just happened. Due to the fact, and I mean JUST DUE TO THE FACT THAT PETER SAW HER AT THE BANK, he put all the blame on her. Popeye seeing Hatter as a "Demon", tossed some "Holy Water"(Actually just a regular bottle of purified water) onto her face. The RUC claimed this scared her off when she only got annoyed(For good reason) and walked off due a bunch of maniacs tossing water on her. Popeye gave Peter the explanation on what the RUC is and what "Demons" are, effectively bringing Peter and any surviving prisoners into their clan. The RUC bought into his beliefs and claims that he "knew the way of the gun" and had him teach their soldiers onto using guns(Which partially explains why they shoot like maniacs). Peter also said his father gave him a "Mini-gun" when he was four. He didn't get a Mini-gun but a literal Mini Gun.... as in a toy pistol. Recently Peter has shown he has a crush on Bubbles of the Powerpuff girls... a full grown cartoon man(Whose canon self is already married) having a crush on a little cartoon girl and the RUC sees this as cute and heartwarming, which is ironic and really hypocritical considering the RUC accuses OTHERS of being pedophiles who must be slaughtered for love and justice and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah (Even though at worst, the people they're dating just look younger than they actually are). According to their wiki Peter is also a known kleptomaniac yet they believe he can control himself... yet most of the stuff in his own room ain't even his. He claims he loves to hunt and eat meat. The part of eating meat is true but he usually hunts more than just animals... he likes to shoot random people and say its hunting. Their wiki also claims he's close friends with the Noid but they haven't been seen together outside of missions.. Crashocalypse War During Demise Aftermath Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Members Category:To be edited